The present invention relates to video display in general and, in particular, to the display of supplemental content on a mobile device. Many movies and other video content on video discs contain additional content. This additional content often includes behind-the-scenes features, actor/director information, outtakes, subtitles, etc. Typically, much of this additional content is only accessible from the opening menu of the disc, and gets played in isolation and appears out of context from the movie.
Currently, some formats allow a portion of this additional content to be placed over the video content during the playing of the video content (e.g., subtitles may be overlaid on the movie while it is being played). However, this overlaid information may interfere with the main picture, and may not be desirable for others watching a movie (e.g., other family members).
Also, in some multiplayer games, it may be desirable for some information to be displayed to only a subset of the players. However, this has traditionally been limited to either online games with multiple players in different locations, or local network games with multiple players within one large location with each player having their own display and device to play the game on. When there is a multiplayer game with a single display in one location, however, the information is typically displayed on the screen for all to see because the group is viewing the same image.
There may, therefore, be a need in the art to allow supplemental content related to video content to be displayed to one or more individual viewers, without displaying the supplemental content to all of those watching the video content on the video display.